Traditions
by MarieofIlledra
Summary: The team faces a Roylasian ritual that is eerily similar to being trapped under mistletoe, with interesting results. No ship, although it could be construed that way.


**Just a little idea that popped into my head. Sorry if anyone is out of character. I think there are too few stories that show Teyla and Rodney's friendship, so I figured I would write one. Please review! Enjoy!**

**Marie**

Teyla sighed as she stared at her team. She had _specifically_ told them not to go near any of the sacred arches, and they had chosen to ignore her counsel. Again. Now, they stood sheepishly amidst an angry circle of villagers, silently imploring her to help them. Honestly, they were worse than the Athosian children.

John shot her his best fly boy grin. "Teyla, we meant to avoid them like you said, but then Rodney got some strange reading and went running off. We were just trying to catch up with him."

Rodney sighed morosely, unused to having Teyla mad at him. "I'm sorry, Teyla. Its my fault. I was looking at my tablet, and you know how I get caught up in my work...I didn't mean to cause trouble."

He looked so glum and apologetic and so quintessentially not Rodney like that she couldn't help but soften slightly. "I know, Rodney." She turned to John and glared. "And so should you. You _know_ how dangerous it is to be off world and not paying attention to your surroundings, especially when Rodney is working on something." She directed her glare towards Ronon, who was attempting to evade her notice by staying silent. "And I know you noticed the arch, you notice everything."

She turned to the nearby leader, offering her apologies for their behavior. He was gracious about it, reminding her that they did not know any better and allowing her the time to explain it to them.

"Each of these arches represent a religious rite." She began, motioning to the other arches scattered around the village. "By stepping underneath it, you have commit yourself to participating in the ritual. Lucky for you, this particular ritual we would have all been required to partake in anyway."

Rodney's curiosity momentarily overcame his sorrow. "Why?"

"All of their trading partners do." She paused, considering the best way to make them understand the ritual. "John, what was that tradition you were telling Ronon and I about last Christmas? The one with the hanging plant?"

His brow creased in confusion. "Mistletoe?"

Teyla nodded. "Yes. This ritual is much the same." She motioned to the plants growing wild over the arch. "The Roylasians believe that the Ancestors gave them this plant in order to keep harmony amongst their people. They see a kiss as a form of affection for anyone, not just a romantic gesture. It is seen as extremely rude to refuse. To them, it signifies dishonesty and they would mistrust us greatly."

The circle of villagers nodded emphatically. The three men paled.

"And you are just mentioning this to us now?" John demanded, terror evident in his eyes. He wondered briefly how pissed Elizabeth would be if they ruined relations with the Roylasians.

Teyla shrugged. "When the time came I had simply planned to walk through with each of you. Since they trust me, it would have satisfied them and I did not believe any of you would have objected."

They all looked down, unable to argue. Then Rodney's head shot up excitedly.

"Well good! That will still work, right? You come over here and..."

He trailed off as Teyla shook her head. "No. Any two people who walk under the arch have bound themselves to finishing the offering. Since there are three of you..." She paused, consulted with the Roylasian leader, and then joined them under the arch. "One of you will be allowed to complete the ritual with me."

John grinned. "Oh, good. Since I'm the leader, I need to get back to Atlantis as quickly as possible to debrief Dr. Wier." He moved towards Teyla, only to be blocked by Ronon.

"I am NOT kissing McKay." Ronon growled.

John shoved against him futilely. "Well, neither am I!"

Rodney snorted angrily. "Its not like I want to kiss either of you! Besides, John, you already got to kiss Teyla."

John's jaw dropped. "I was turning into a BUG! That hardly counts!"

Ronon grinned savagely. "Oh yes it does."

He turned a speculative look on McKay, who suddenly realized that Ronon could easily throw him into a wall (or some other equally painful object) and end this particular argument quickly.

"I think we should let Teyla choose!" He blurted, backing swiftly away from Ronon.

John agreed swiftly, Ronon several seconds behind him.

Rodney blinked at their quick agreement, then realized what he had done. He had just put himself up against Kirk and a caveman who not only was extraordinarily close with Teyla, but whom most of the woman on Atlantis found astoundingly attractive. He had no chance. He groaned slightly, then realized this whole mess was his fault to begin with, and he probably deserved to lose.

The three men faced Teyla, doing their best to look appealing. She fought down a laugh as John attempted to smile seductively. He should know that didn't work on her. She kept her face impassive as she spoke.

"I'm sorry, Rodney..." John and Ronon grinned. Rodney looked resigned. "I should have kept a better eye on you earlier." She leaned in and kissed him briefly before tugging him out of the circle.

John and Ronon stared at her in betrayal.

Suddenly, Rodney grinned. "Thank you, Teyla."

She nodded. "Thank you for allowing me to choose." She addressed John and Ronon. "Besides, neither of you wanted to kiss Dr. McKay, I simply made it so you did not have to." She smirked.

Rodney's face lit up. "OH! I think..." He rummaged through his backpack, pulling out a small digital camera triumphantly. "Yes, here it is!"

Ronon growled, pushed his lips briefly against John's and stalked off before McKay could get a picture.

**Fin. Thanks for reading!**


End file.
